The War of Two Worlds
by Blue Falcon1
Summary: Dr.Nick: There's an apology inside for you
1. Default Chapter

The war of two worlds:  
  
A/N: Instead of me having to waste my time writing lines for the smashers I'll just continue on to the authors that will be fighting:  
  
The plot: The smashers create a dimension-warper thing so that they could take over other worlds. They start off in the United States. The only hope is me along with twenty-four other fanfic authors. Those authors must create there own charactor to stop the smashers. These are the six smasher I have so far. Note: If you want to be in this, read the note at the bottom.  
  
Name: Ace(A.K.A. Me, FalconFlyer7)  
  
Age: 13  
  
Weapon: A frinesi 12(a type of gun) and a crowbar.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Build: Mainly muscle, but some fat.  
  
Hair color/style: Dark-brown/buzz-cut.  
  
Eye color: Blue.  
  
Clothing: The suit Neo(Keanu Reeves) was wearing near the end of the Matrix.  
  
Skills: Leadering. (is that a word?)  
  
Personality: Humorous but serious when he needs to be.  
  
Speed: Above average speed.  
  
Name: Kara(A.K.A. Advocate of the Sinistrals)  
  
Age: 23  
  
Gender: Female.  
  
Class: Dark Warrior.  
  
Weapon: Imperius (a dark swordblade)  
  
Eye colour: Black  
  
Hair colour/length: Blue, mid-length.  
  
Clothing: Grey shirt, black pants (tied to her waist with a black cloth), black trenchcoat with an iron plate on the left shoulder, black army boots.  
  
Personality: Has a horrible temper and a brusque disposition.  
  
Other Aspects: Has an Imperial tattoo on her left arm.  
  
Skills: Black Magic.  
  
Build: Well-toned muscles, average weight.  
  
Speed: Medium.  
  
Name: Will (A.K.A. Evil Dr.Nick)  
  
Age: 14.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Weapon: Fists and a baseball bat.  
  
Eye colour: Brown.  
  
Hair colour: Black hair.  
  
Clothing: A pair of black boots, blue jeans, a Hawaiian-style Japanese shirt with dragons and a pair of sunglasses  
  
Personality: A bit rude and not afraid to fight  
  
Other aspects: None.  
  
Skills: Think up plans and stopping areguments.  
  
Build: Plump.  
  
Speed: Slow.  
  
Name: Kevin (A.K.A MarioBrothers2222)  
  
Age: 15.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Weapons: Legendary Sword.  
  
Eye colour: Brown.  
  
Hair colour: Dark-brown.  
  
Clothing: Red shirt and jeans.  
  
Personality: Serious yet always making jokes about bad situations.  
  
Other aspects:Can remain calm at any time.  
  
Skills:Smart and creative  
  
Build: Muscular.  
  
Speed: can run a mile in 6 minutes.  
  
Name: Yachi. (A.K.A. Da Digital Dragon)  
  
Age: 13.  
  
Gender: Male.  
  
Weapons: Bow and arrow.  
  
Eye colour: Sea green.  
  
Hair colour: Dirty blond.  
  
Clothing: Green shirt and pants and a brownish cloack  
  
Personality: He'd rather keep to himself.  
  
Other aspects: Very agile.  
  
Skills: None.  
  
Build: Skinny.  
  
Speed: Very fast.  
  
Name: Musashi (A.K.A. Zorra Lombardi)  
  
Age: 15.  
  
Gender: Female.  
  
Weapons: Guns and a beamsword.  
  
Eye colour: Brown.  
  
Hair colour: Black.  
  
Clothing: Baggy flare pants, long sleeve T-shirt, black shoes.  
  
Personality: Phsycic mind.  
  
Other aspects: None.  
  
Skills: Computer genius, strong fighter, phsycic powers and mind, and game expert.  
  
Build: Skinny and musclar in a non visible way.  
  
Speed: Can be very fast if needed.  
  
If you want to be one of the twenty-five(really nineteen because of the six above) people to help defeat the smashers, post a reveiw with your charactor including the following: Name(of your charactor), Age, Gender, Weapon(s), Eye colour, Hair colour, Clothing, Personality, Other aspects(opt.), Skills, Build(meaning is your charactor fat, skinny, muscular...), Speed. 


	2. some corrections and the beginning

A/N: Evil Dr.Nick wanted to change some of his info: Weapons: Magical Emerald and Magical Sword, both of the same type.  
  
Build: Average weight, muscular.  
  
Speed: Moderatley fast.  
  
Eye colour: Green.  
  
I am changing my charactor as well, same stats, just different age, speed, weapons, clothing, and name.  
  
Name: Marvel  
  
Weapons: Captain America's sheild, Iron Man's armor, Thor's hammer, Hawkeye's bow and arrow, Spider-Man's web-shooting ability, Wolverine's claws, Cyclop's laser-eyes, and Quiksilver's speed.  
  
Clothing: Iron Man's armor(no helmet and in red, white, and blue) with Thor's helmet, with Spider-Man's web-design on it.  
  
Speed: As fast as Quicksilver in the Avengers comic book.  
  
Age: 23(It seems Advocate of the Sinistrals is...was..kinda out-aged so I decided to make myself 23 to level it a little)  
  
I have gotten MasterGamer to join this: Note: this is quoted  
  
"Name: Courtney  
  
Age: 13  
  
Gender: F  
  
Weapon(s) fists, laser, feet, and a sword.  
  
Eye colour: Hazel  
  
Hair colour: Black. (really dark brown, I call it black)  
  
Clothing: White Shirt, Black vest over, and black jeans.  
  
Personality: Almost bipolar really, sarcastic sometimes but I know how to be serious.  
  
Other aspects: I'm VERY MILDLY autistic (look it up on the net) One of the side effects is less pain nerves.  
  
Skills: Very smart, very good with computers, and I'm much stronger than I look.  
  
Build: A litle overweight.  
  
Speed: for my weight, I'm actually pretty speedy."  
  
Now on the the story: By the way, there will be death to innocent people.  
  
The story starts off when I came home from school and the news happpened to be on. "Breaking News: Strange portals have been popping out of nowhere and strange "super-beings" have been destroying anything that moves.", said Lisa (I'm just making up a reporter)," We are now live in Philadelphia reporting."  
  
"Thank you, Lisa." said Jim(Another made-up reporter)"It seems that these beings have no mercy what so ever, I think I can see one of these things clearly enough that it looks like a little yellow rat shooting electricity screaming "Pika" while killing helpless people.  
  
"What the hell?!" I said with great enthusiasm,(I know I spelled it wrong)"Is that Pikachu?"I said even more enthusiastically "That can't be possible"  
  
With that, the transmission went dead."We're back, I hope Jim's ok, but we have another reporter live in New York City with more on this massacre"  
  
"Thank you, Lisa." said Jill(need I say it again?)"Well, we're here at the remains of the World Trade Center..."  
  
"For Gods sake!!!Like that area needs more destruction!!!" I said getting really anger at this.  
  
"Well, I can tell you one of these things looks human an keeps screaming about a falcon...."  
  
"That's it I can't take any more of this!!!!" I said while stomping up towards my room.  
  
"T.O.M!!!!" I screamed out.  
  
"Do be quiet so your parents don't find me." said T.O.M my robotic version of me, "Come with me to your secret lab"(This is fiction, I can do anything I want)  
  
"T.O.M., get the machine." I said.  
  
"What machine, sir, there are many devices down here." he said confused.  
  
"The machine we made last week that I still don't have a name for." I said.  
  
"Oh that one, the machine that allows you to change yourself in every aspect?" he said questionably.  
  
"Yes, that's the one, now go get it." I said starting to get angry.  
  
T.O.M. grabs it and gives it to me.  
  
"Perfect, now how do you work it?" I said.  
  
"Here let me do it for you." T.O.M. said.  
  
Just so I don't have to waste my time, I'll just say that I changed myself into Marvel(As seen near the top of the screen). And I head over to Philadelphia to start the stopping of the smashers.(Don't worry people who are going to be in this fic, you'll come in later, I won't be going solo for long)  
  
In Philadelphia  
  
"Pika pika pika" Pikachu said as he killed another person with his skull bash.  
  
"Jiggly jiggly jigglypuff" Jigglypuff said happily as he pounded another person out of his misery.  
  
"Pikachu" said Mewtwo as he mentally strangled a baby to his demise, "Where's Pichu?"  
  
"Pi Pika" he said not knowing where Pichu was.  
  
"Jigglypuff, do you know where he is?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
Out of nowhere, a laser blast hit Mewtwo in the back of the head.  
  
"Who dares attack me from behind?" he asked as he turned around searching.  
  
"It was I, Mewtwo, the great Marvel, who will put you and your friends to their demise."  
  
"That's funny, attack him!!!!" he said while telling Pikachu and Jigglypuff to attack me.  
  
"Pika pi chu chu pi pi!!!!!" said Pikachu looking like more of a challenge.  
  
"Jiggly jiggly puff!!!!! said(take a guess) angerily.  
  
I took out my claws and started attacking head-on.  
  
"Take that rat!!!" I said knocking the rat up-side his head, "Don't be thinking that you'll be doing any damage to me either you balloon freak!!!!!"  
  
Out of nowhere the other rat, Pichu, grabbed onto my leg and started electrucuting me.  
  
"Ow that hurts!!!" I said after they pinned me down waiting for Mewtwo to come over.  
  
"Now you will pay for attacking me." he said charging up a shadow ball.  
  
"This is gonna...." I said before I was somehow teleported out of Philadelphia.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mewtwo asked to his pokemon friends who looked at him just as confused as he was.  
  
"Where am I" I asked to myself, "Wait, I'm back at my lab, how did i get back here?"  
  
"It was I, sir.", said T.O.M.,"You would have been a goner if I hadn't brought you back."  
  
"How am I gonna stop them?" I asked, "It's gonna be impossible for me to do this alone."  
  
"Who said you were going to do it alone?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think the army is gonna be powerful enough to stop them?" I asked.  
  
"Who said anything about the army being involved?" he said.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that they're our last hope..." I said, interrupted.  
  
"Get some fanfic authors from fanfiction.net." he said, "We'll do the same thing we did to you, to them."  
  
"I don't know where they live." I said getting angry at him.  
  
"But, the government could probably find them." he said.  
  
"Hold on a second, I'm not gonna bring the government into this, besides I talk some of them on instant messenger anyway." I said.  
  
"Good, now talk to them, get them to tell you where they li...." he said, before I interupted him.  
  
"I'm not gonna do that, can you do anything else?" I asked him.  
  
"I'll try to figure out something, you just start contacting them." he said.  
  
"I'm on it." I said.  
  
Next chapter: I will contact the fanfic authors I picked to put in this fic.  
  
By the way, if you are a good fanfic author with a successful/semi- successful SSB:M fic please join this fic, I only have 11 people in this fic and I need well-known people in this fic(Razor Osoka, Cybat, Culex576(or was it 567?) and pretty much anyone who was in Take The Place, they were successful)  
  
Alrighty then, was this good, bad, so-so, please leave a reveiw. 


	3. Some Gatherings

Note: Dr.Nick has decided he doesn't want to be in my fic because of the age-gaps which is pathetic.  
  
"OK, lets see who's on.", I said with much hopefulness that someone was on," OK, good, Kefka Fanatic(BlackSageWillow) and Mariobrothers2222(ShAdOw Th2b) is on."  
  
SoccerKid725(Thats me): Hey.  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: Het.  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: Hey*.  
  
SoccerKid725: Have you seen the news?  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: Why, what's wrong?  
  
SoccerKid725: Just turn on the news.  
  
*Starting the chat with Kefka Fanatic*  
  
SoccerKid725: Hey.  
  
BlackSageWillow: Have you seen the news?  
  
SoccerKid725: About the smashers?  
  
BlackSageWillow: Yea, is this crazy or what?  
  
*Continuing with MarioBrothers2222*  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: Holy crap, what the hell is going on with the smashers?  
  
SoccerKid725: I have no clue, I was just in Philly trying to stop the Pokemon.  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: How could you have stopped them?  
  
SoccerKid725: Can you hold on a second?  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: Sure.  
  
"Aha, I'm a genius." T.O.M said excitedly.  
  
"What, did you figure out how to get the authors here?"  
  
"Yes, my good friend, just attach this to the computer" T.O.M said.  
  
"OK.", I said, "This better work."  
  
*Continuing chat with Kefka Fanatic*  
  
SoccerKid725: Do you want to help me defeat them?  
  
BlackSageWillow: What?  
  
SoccerKid725: I mean, do you want to help me defeat the smashers?  
  
BlackSageWillow: How? Where? When? How?  
  
SoccerKid725: You asked "How?" twice.  
  
BlackSageWillow: Just answer my questions.  
  
SoccerKid725: How:...Well, you'll see. Where: Here. When: Now.  
  
BlackSageWillow: What do you mean by "you'll see"?  
  
SoccerKid725: Are you willing to teleport through your computer to here, where I am?  
  
BlackSageWillow: If it could happen, I would, but you're insane, because it can't happen.  
  
Buddy Alert: Game Champ11(Da Digital Dragon) is now available.  
  
Buddy Alert: e v i l lil grl7(Evil Anime Chick) is now available.  
  
Buddy Alert: ophilatry(Cybat) is now available.  
  
Buddy Alert: Vixy97(Zorra Lombardi) is now available.  
  
Buddy Alert: belgiawaffles(Edgar) is now available.  
  
Buddy Alert: MASTERGAMERofUSA(take a guess) is now available.  
  
Buddy Alert: Razor Osaka(ooooo,this is a tuffy) is now available. (By the way, please add an weapons and all the other stuff for your charactor that was requested, otherwise, it'll be hard to put you in.)  
  
Buddy Alert: Igotztongue(sUPER bEAST) is now available.  
  
To self: Perfect alot of authors are on, now's my chance by sending a chat room thing to them all.  
  
*In the chat room*  
  
SoccerKid725: OK, who here hasn't seen the news?  
  
Vixy97: Me.  
  
belgiawaffles: Me.  
  
ophilatry: I haven't.  
  
SoccerKid725: OK, you people put on the news and watch it for a couple seconds.  
  
*Long pause*  
  
ophilatry: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!  
  
belgiawaffles: Oh my god!!!What the hell!!!!  
  
Vixy97: Same with what they said.  
  
SoccerKid725: OK, this is the reason why I have assembled you all, to stop them.  
  
MASTERGAMERofUSA: How, are you insane?!  
  
BlackSageWillow: He was just about to tell me.  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: Don't forget me.  
  
SoccerKid725: Why does everyone think I'm insane?  
  
belgiawaffles: Maybe because you are?  
  
e v i l lil grl7: Who knows, maybe he's right.  
  
Igotztongue: Then you're just as crazy as him.  
  
Razor Osaka: Why don't you all shut up and let him say what he has to say.  
  
SoccerKid725: Thank you Razor, and Evil Anime Chick.  
  
SoccerKid725: Well, How would all of you feel, making yourself stronger, and fighting the smashers?  
  
Razor Osoka:...OK, maybe you are crazy...  
  
belgiawaffles: a) How would we make ourselves stronger? b) How will we get to you?  
  
Igotztongue: Same with what Edgar said.  
  
SoccerKid725: a) Come to my lab. b) Through your computer.  
  
ShAdOw Th2b: You're a psycho!!!!!  
  
BlackSageWillow: I second that.  
  
SoccerKid725: OK, I'll just have to teleport you all here to prove it.  
  
At that moment, time went slower and by each second time was going slower, everyones computer was slowly opening into a portal in a bright orange color and black vine-like things came out and grabbed the authors, bringing them into their computer.  
  
Everyone was lying on the floor slightly dazed from the teleportation.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked them "Hi, I'm FalconFlyer7."  
  
"That is not a teleportation," Razor said angrily "That's black things grabbing you and stuffing you in your computer."  
  
"I second that." Kefka said angrily and agreeing with what Razor said.  
  
"Whatever you want to call it, it's still creepy." Edgar said, kind of scared.  
  
"Owwwwww!!!!!!!!" Evil Anime Chick said.  
  
"Whatever, I still have some more authors to gather," I said, "go over to T.O.M. and get suited up."  
  
"Suited up for what?" MarioBrothers2222 asked.  
  
"To help me defeat the smashers, what else?" I said.  
  
*With T.O.M.*  
  
"Welcome to my masters lab," T.O.M. said "lets get started."  
  
"Who are you?" Zorra asked.  
  
"I'm T.O.M., my masters assistant, it's time to use the device and make you super strong"  
  
Yea, I know it was a short update and all, but whatever, review, please.  
  
In the next chapter I'll get the rest of the charactors and transform them all. 


End file.
